


your heart is all i own

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Counting Moles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sassy!Kyungsoo, Sweet!Jongin, sweet!kaisoo, your daily dose of sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: jongin is interested to know how many moles does kyungsoo have. and so he counts them all.





	your heart is all i own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishoo/gifts).



> tin, sorry i just finished writing this today tho i've been writing this for weeks whenever i get the chance to add more sentences on my draft. i hope you'll love this as how much i love this too. expect cutie kaisoo and them being sugary sweet they'll give you a toothache! enjoy!

jongin clings to kyungsoo's small frame inside the train on their way home, arms loop around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder. that day, they have the same schedule so that means meeting up after work at the train station to go home together and it's just one of those days.

kyungsoo is busy watching a movie on his phone silently while jongin is too busy eyeing the moles scattered on his boyfriend's head. in their almost a year relationship, jongin wonders how many moles does kyungsoo have in all. because of their busy schedule at work (but thankfully both of them are too understanding to blame the lack of time for each other when they get into petty fights) they rarely have intimate moments. rare for jongin even if they do meet every other day and would go to different restaurants every week. that is his definition of rare because as much as possible he'll trade anything just to be with kyungsoo 24/7 a day. but realistically, it can't be.

"why don't you just sleep at my place tonight?" he offers hopefully with hopeful eyes and with desperation clinging to his voice.

kyungsoo turns his head to him briefly before going back to the movie playing on his phone. "sure." he says without hesitation, but jongin is in doubt so he asks again.

"sure what?" he questions again, though knowing kyungsoo is the type of guy who doesn't like to repeat what he had just said.

"i'll just sleep at your place tonight." he answers straight forwardly and jongin's face lit up from joy so he squeezes his boyfriend around his arms but gets a slap on his arm.

"ow, soo!" he flinches exaggeratedly.

"you're squeezing me too tight, jongin. and we're in public." he chastises quietly, frowning, but jongin adores him more this way.

"you're irresistible, your fault." but he just settles an arm around kyungsoo's narrow shoulders and kisses his temple. jongin doesn't mind if he's overly touchy in public. he's actually proud of it as it is his one way to show everyone how he loves kyungsoo so much. and even if kyungsoo doesn't like public display of affection too much, the blush on his cheeks serves as a sign to jongin that even if embarrassed or shy about it, he knows kyungsoo likes it too. he's just in denial.

but kyungsoo never denies he loves jongin so much.

 

-

 

kyungsoo dives in jongin's bed as if he'd land on water. he rolls on the sheets then wraps himself up in jongin's soft blanket before poking out his rounded eyes at jongin who is picking up dirty clothes on the floor.

"lazy ass." kyungsoo comments monotonously before rolling again on bed.

the sight is amusing to see, but jongin cleans up first. admittedly, he's a self-proclaimed slacker who would just throw his clothes on the floor and change into something new before collapsing on the sheets to sleep and never care for the clothes littering around, but kyungsoo is here and his boyfriend hates it when his surroundings is a mess.

"i'm a burrito! i'm a sushi!" kyungsoo exclaims like a kid. "a kyungsooshi! oh i like that."

jongin snorts from his boyfriend's playfulness then immediately dunks his dirty clothes in the hamper at his washing area.

sitting on bed where kyungsoo has unrolled himself from the blanket and browsing on his phone without his pants on and just wearing jongin's pink shirt which is too big for him, jongin bites his lower lip before scooting closer to his boyfriend who smells of flowers and buries his face on his neck down to his exposed back of his left shoulder where the five moles are resting.

"you're wearing my shirt."

"you don't mind me wearing your shirts." kyungsoo rebuts.

"it's pink."

"yeah, pink with a bear print on the middle. it's cute."

he darts his eyes on the game kyungsoo is playing. "seriously? dress-up game?"

kyungsoo cocks a brow at him. "seriously, care bears printed shirt?"

jongin pouts. "i love bears."

the small man resumes on his game. "i love dress-up and i love dressing up."

"you do. facts only." and that's one unique thing about kyungsoo that jongin loves and is not ashamed of. "and i love you too."

kyungsoo giggles back. “okay, papa bear, just shut up and sleep.”

when they settle in silence and kyungsoo doesn't say anything after, just busy dressing up the cartooned lady on his phone with fancy tops and frilly skirts, jongin busies himself by counting the moles on kyungsoo's face. from his forehead down to his neck. he locates all that he can find and notes in mind where the exact places these moles are at. “not yet sleepy.”

“okay then.”

"how many moles do you have in all?"

"i never had the time to count them all so i don't know." eyes on the screen of his phone.

curiosity gets the best of him when he lifts kyungsoo's shirt, exposing his flabby tummy and navel. "maybe i should count them all and locate the new ones then?"

"you should have done it when you fucked me multiple times." he's still tapping on his cellphone screen.

"jagi, whenever we have sex, it never crossed my mind to count your moles. i'm all for pleasuring you so much first."

"so why now? why didn't you do this earlier?"

"it just came to me earlier in the train, the thought of knowing where your moles are and how many you own. i'm always attracted to the moles on your neck, honestly. and on your upper lip and above your left eye under lashes and under your right eye upper lashes. you got so many, they are so pretty."

"stop being cheesy i'm going to retch." kyungsoo exaggeratedly acts like he'd do so.

"you're so mean to me." jongin pouts. "i'm just a curious guy who wants to memorize your body as a whole."

"you're so--" kyungsoo thinks for awhile. "you're so--" he sighs. "you're so weird sometimes, but a good kind of weird, nerd."

"you love this nerd and his philosophical views of life."

"Aye, Professor Kim." Kyungsoo deadpans.

"Aye, Manager Do." Jongin mocks but then presses a long kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek soundly.

before kyungsoo gives his next reaction and statement, jongin moves in between his boyfriend's milky thighs and then flicks his eyes over the milky way expanse of kyungsoo's skin for moles.

"jongin, what are you doing?" kyungsoo probes, lifting himself up a little on his elbows as he throws jongin a baffled look.

jongin, meanwhile, holds kyungsoo's ankle and starts looking for moles from the tip of his toes.

"obviously, i’m going to count your moles right now. so none here," he proceeds to the hairless legs and searches for one intently. "found one! at the back of your left knee." he goes up higher.

"jongin, why are you so weird?" kyungsoo sounds incredulous especially when jongin's hand is already atop his pillowy tummy.

jongin pouts and then surprises kyungsoo by kissing his tummy. "it’s not weird. it’s just my curiosity killing me. is that bad?"

the smaller man shakes his head as a no. "it's not. i’m just teasing. you’re a handsome weirdo, but hey, i’m a weirdo too who loves to wear skirts and spandex sometimes."

"i almost thought you'd get mad--" he trails off when kyungsoo removes his shirt and pulls down his boxers. "k-kyungsoo, why are you removing your boxers?"

"as if you haven't seen me naked or haven’t fucked me naked before. come on, count my moles now."

"o-okay. that's bold of you, love."

settled quietly on the sheets, kyungsoo's curvy and pale body can be compared to the milky way where thousands of stars are scattered, but with kyungsoo, a number of stars are sprinkled over skin, also like colorful sprinkles found on cupcakes. a beautiful masterpiece, a beautiful galaxy.

as jongin resumes counting, he even locates one on kyungsoo's chest, pelvic area, on his tummy, then three on his arms.

"jagi, turn around. i'll look at your back."

without hesitation, kyungsoo rolls and settles on his stomach, but lifts himself up with his arms. jongin gulps down from the sight of kyungsoo on all fours, plump and milky ass raised up to him.

"kyungsoo, l-lie down first i'll check your thighs."

he obeys like a good kid, still playing on his phone. he turns the volume up to kill the silence between them.

jongin lifts up kyungsoo's left leg first, searching for another mole when he finds two then proceeds to the right where he finds three. his eyes rake up to kyungsoo's ass when the man asks, "you done with my legs?"

"y-yeah--"

jongin stares at kyungsoo's round butt cheeks when his boyfriend settles on all fours again. he's sure kyungsoo is doing this on purpose. they both know how weak jongin becomes in front of kyungsoo's fat ass. friends would always tell him how lucky he is for having a boyfriend with a nice butt.

so then he proceeds. then he finally sees it. there's a small mole at the top end of the crack of kyungsoo's ass.

his heart beats fast. "you have a mole here." he kisses where the mole is then proceeds on counting. that's only what he plans on doing since they are both tired from work and he doesn't want to tire kyungsoo more by doing something strenuous in bed.

the background music dies down and he sees kyungsoo putting his phone beside and relaxes his head on his folded arms.

his fingers dance along the expanse of kyungsoo's pert ass. he carefully traces his eyes on his boyfriend's splayed body, counting and remembering the moles' locations as well as drinking in the sight of kyungsoo's perfect sexy body.

"j-jongin? are you done?"

jongin startles him with a kiss on his forehead as he leans over kyungsoo. "you got 21moles in all."

the small man turns his body to face jongin fully, a shade of red dusts his cheeks. "is that all?"

jongin hands him his boxers, but since kyungsoo stay immobile, only staring right into jongin's intense pair of eyes, jongin helps him with his underwear and pulls it up to kyungsoo's waist. he pats the thigh for good measure. "i'm sure. 21 is a lot. you got two on your ass which was very surprising because i never took much care about it before that i didn't notice. or, maybe this mole on your left ass cheek just appeared lately because that can also be possible."

"now you have mole fetish." kyungsoo states and pinches jongin's nose while under him. "i'm glad you didn't get turned on or it will be a problem."

"what if i'm in the mood?" teases jongin more while wiggling his brows. kyungsoo hooks his legs around jongin's waist and quirks up his lips.

"then take care of yourself."

"while you hook your legs around me?" jongin drops his gaze on kyungsoo's legs wrapped around his waist. the man giggles and nods.

"i'm a human koala you know. this what do koalas do, cling to a comfy place." kyungsoo explains innocently but in a teasing way but jongin only laughs it off and pinches his boyfriend's nose playfully.

"you're a kyungsushi then kyungkoala? so many names for yourself."

"when you're too cute yes you got lots. i have one more..." he cuts off. jongin raises his brows. "kyungpretty, oh another one, kyungorgeous." he laughs heartily after, mouth forming a heart, delight reflecting on his tantalizing eyes.

jongin nuzzles their noses, amused by how witty the names kyungsoo comes up with.

"you're too cute you should stop." he connects his lips on the moles drawn on kyungsoo's neck.

kyungsoo throws his head back and then to the side, letting jongin feast on his neck for awhile, while his fingers clutch on jongin's soft strands of hair.

"i'm not going to stop being cute as long as i live." kyungsoo's sass brings jongin to nip on his skin, making him gasp.

"even if you're not doing anything you're still cute. i'm bewitched." he peppers kyungsoo more kisses on the neck. he smells of flowers and just undeniably kyungsoo. "your moles probably have magic. they attract me so much."

"my moles are my asset i guess." kyungsoo plays with the hairs from the base of jongin skull and peers at him. “just like how my ass is my _ass-set_ too.”

jongin titters  and pinches kyungsoo’s nose hard the man immediately swats his hand away with scrunched up brows and frown on his lips. “that hurt, jongin!”

“sassy.” jongin croons. kyungsoorubs the corner of his eyes and yawns.

“i’m sleepy.” he yawns adorably, jongin coos and cradles his cheeks.

“sleep here tomorrow too.” jongin offers again, but kyungsoo shifts on the left side causing jongin to unmount him and sit by his side.

“just tell me you want me to move in here with you, because i won’t hesitate to give you a yes.” he mumbles sincerely and jongin’s mind reels because did he hear kyungsoo right? kyungsoo is offering himself to finally move in with him?

“you’re not kidding aren’t you?”

he gets a soft snore in reply. a smile breaks on his face, his exhaustion for today after dealing with his students are finally out of the window. he curls up next to kyungsoo and drapes his arm around his waist before burrowing his face at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

he breathes evenly as kyungsoo’s.

they’ll talk about living together by tomorrow. another step forward into their going strong relationship. jongin can’t be any happier as long as he’s with kyungsoo and as long as he is his.

his eyes falls shut and he dreams of golden rings, white doves flying up above the blue skies and kyungsoo peppering him kisses on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh i love writing established relationship so much! thanks for reading!
> 
> by the way, it's true that he has lots of moles across his neck then to his upper right eyelashes, left eye under lashes, on his tummy, on his chest (tho i think he alrdy have it removed), but the moles that i mentioned here located on his collarbones down to his feet are all made up. lmao. kyungsoo is the goddess of moles. it makes him more attractive. what a beauty!


End file.
